Immortal Romance
by laalaa1123
Summary: Gabriella and Troy thought there wasnt anyone else out there like them... that was... until they met... trailer up/ used to be Vampires Love, Changed name.
1. Vampires Love Trailer

Hey

**Hey! Ok this is a new story that supposeofly popped into my head while I was reading "Twilight". I just got the book yesterday and im halfway done! I can't stop reading it!! Lol. Ok. Well I just want to point out that whatever happens in this story, it's from Twilight. Like the entire vampire traits are from Twilight and stuff. I don't know a lot about vampires so yeah.**

**Trailer**

**In the town of Forks**

_Flashes a sunless town_

**There live two people**

_Shows Gabriella_

_Shows Troy_

**Who thought there was no one else like them**

_Shows Gabriella sneaking out of her house_

_Shows Troy feasting on an animal_

**Until they met**

_Bumps into someone, _"Sorry…" _helps her up_

**They start dating, not knowing that the other is too a vampire**

Sharpay: "Hey Gabriella, Troy, on Sunday we're all going down to the beach. Its

going to be really sunny. You want to come?"

Troy: "Sorry, I can't go out in the sun. I mean… I don't like the sun, I burn up

Real easily."

Gabriella: Yeah… um… me too!

**Till that one faithful day**

_Shows Gabriella running to a spot with light_

_Shows Troy, quietly following her_

**They thought that if they had each other, their secret will become less **

**Noticeable **

**Or so they thought…**

Sharpay: Why are you and Troy always absent?

Chad: Dude, enjoy the sunlight!

Taylor: Gabriella! What is up with you?!

**Starring-**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie**

**And many more to come…**

**In **

**Vampires love**

**Coming to a computer near you**


	2. Prologue

Forks. A place so dark at night, like tonight. _Perfect, _Gabriella thought. She pulled open her window and jumped down, landing swiftly and perfectly. She then ran towards the woods to find some food.

Gabriella was adopted. She had been an orphan since she was 10. On a cold, cloudy day, a nice lady named Gina Montez adopted her. Gina was a doctor, one of the best in the country. She adopted Gabriella because she thought there was something special about her.

When Gina adopted her, Gabriella acted a little strange. She never went out on sunny days, and she never slept. She also never ate. Gina said it was a disorder, a sleeping disorder, so she ignored it. But she never knew why Gabriella didn't like the sun. Or why she didn't eat. She figured Gabriella wasn't comfortable.

Gina soon got used to Gabriella after a few days. Until that one day when Gabriella eyes where almost pitch black **(you know?? Twilight??). **Gina didn't know what was up. She asked Gabriella and all she said was, "Woods. I have to go to the woods."

Gina asked her, "Why? Let me go with you."

"No, you wouldn't be safe." Gabriella said slowly. "Call up the orphanage. They forgot to tell you I bet."

"Alright." Gina said confused.

Gina called the orphanage. They explained how Gabriella already knows how to hunt. And how she only eats food from the woods. Gina thought, "Why would they leave his out?" They just said that they wanted to see if she would eat normal food. Gina then hung up and told Gabriella that she could go out to the woods. When she came back, her eyes were a different color, Gina just let it go.

Sooner or later, Gina and Gabriella got used to each other. Gina got used to Gabriella's behavior and Gabriella soon opened up, but not about everything.

Like her being a vampire.

**With Troy**

_Bite!_

The animal fell to the ground.

Troy then skinned it and enjoyed the blood that came out.

Troy was out in the woods. He just finished drinking an animal's blood.

Troy was just like Gabriella. He was adopted and acted the same way like Gabriella. They had pretty much the same story. Only he was adopted by a woman named Lucille Bolton. She was a nurse. She never knew why her son acted that way. She just let it go. She thought, "He's a boy. I guess that's how they are."

She let him be free. Troy was thankful for that. If she asked questions, he wouldn't give her an answer. He had to keep this a secret. He thought there wasn't anyone else out there like him.

Luckily, there was, Gabriella. But they never knew that.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? No flames please. This is just the prologue anyways. I wanted you guys to know their lives. Next chapter is when they meet, okay?**

**Please review!**

**-Laalaa1123**


	3. Ten questions

**Disclaimer: I totally forgot this. I do not own Twilight or High School musical. Only the plot.**

Gabriella had finally finished drinking the animal's blood. It took her a while tonight. She was distracted. Like some vampires, they get a very special power in the after life. Her power was to see the future (**Alice??**). While she was feasting on the animal, she got a premonition. She felt a thud then saw blue eyes. The bluest eyes she had ever seen. She wondered… _Who is that?_

Soon after, she trailed out of the woods, walking quietly and swiftly. I guess she would look like she was dancing because it was so swift.

She was on the sidewalk, walking home. The blue eyes then popped into her head again. She got distracted and bumped into someone with a thud.

She looked up and saw those blue eyes. "Sorry, let me help you up!" the guy said. He then reached for her arm instead of her hand. _If I touch her hand… who knows what she will think. _He thought.

As for Gabriella was relieved. If he had touched her hand, then he would as questions like, "Why are you so cold?" or something.

She then up and said, "Thank you very much."

"No problem. My name is Troy." He said. He didn't stick out his hands, he just bowed instead.

"I'm Gabriella." She then curtsied.

"I am very truly sorry for bumping into you Gabriella." Troy apologized.

"No, it's alright. It was my fault, I was distracted." She replied.

"By what?" he asked her. Then wasn't anyone else out there except for them. And there weren't a lot of houses surrounding them either.

"Oh. I was thinking about things." She saved. She couldn't tell him what she was thinking, that would totally give it away.

Though, what she didn't know was that Troy could read minds (**Edward??**). I guess you could say, being a vampire has its ups. But being a vampire also has its downs, because to Troy, he couldn't hear Gabriella's thoughts. He didn't know why. Usually he could read anyone's mind, Human or Non-Human.

"Well it was nice talking to you. I guess I'll see you around." Gabriella said.

"Um, actually. Want to go to the park? We could maybe get to know each other better. Besides, we are the only ones awake in town." Troy said. He needed to know why he couldn't read her mind. Maybe if he got to know her, everything might be clearer.

_Should I go? I guess I could give it a try. _Gabriella thought.

"That would be lovely." She said.

"Alright then." Troy said.

They started heading to the park. Both thinking about what just happened. In Gabriella's mind she was thinking, _I just met him and I'm going to the park to learn more about him. Wow. I just hope he won't suspect anything._

In Troy's mind he was thinking, _why can't I read her mind! I can read everyone else's but not hers? _

Soon, they stopped at the park. The park was wide and open, surrounded by big trees. There were swing sets, teeter totters, and slides. There were also benches, which was where they were heading.

They went and sat down.

"How about we play twenty questions?" Gabriella asked Troy. (**Seem familiar to you Twilight lovers? Lol.**)

"Okay. You first ask me 20 questions." Troy said.

"Wait, forget that. Let's play 10 questions." Gabriella said in a hurry. If they played 20 questions then it will get late, and she really wanted to get home. But she stayed because this guy seemed nice. And if they played 10 questions, it's a smaller chance that one of those questions would be about being a vampire.

"Sure. That is fine with me." Troy said. "Shoot."

**Troy/ **_**Gabriella**_

_**What is your full name?**_

**Troy David Alexander Bolton**

_**What school do you go to?**_

**I go to school at East High.**

_**I go there too. Amazing that I haven't seen you there before.**_

**3****rd**** question.**

_**Oh right. What grade are you in?**_

**I'm a junior.**

_**How old are you?**_

**Eh. Err. I'm seventeen.**

_**Where do you live?**_

**Skip.**

_**Okay. How long have you lived here in Forks.**_

**A while.**

_**Are you afraid… of anything?**_

**No.**

_**Have you ever had a girlfriend?**_

**No.**

_**That's surprising. Um. Why were you outside tonight?**_

**Skip.**

_**Now, do you want to ask questions?**_

**You know you just wasted your 10****th**** question.**

_**I know.**_

**Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you.**

_What does he mean by that? _Gabriella thought.

**What is your full name?**

_**Easy. Gabriella Anne Montez.**_

**How old are you?**

_**17.**_

**Why were you outside tonight?**

_**I was… um… just walking around.**_

**Are you afraid of anything?**

_**NO!**_

**How long have you lived in Forks?**

_**A while.**_

**Do you like the sun?**

_**I burn up easily?...**_

**Me too.**

_**Okay.**_

**Where do you live?**

_**I live a block away from here. It's the big house at the end of the road.**_

"Okay. That is all I needed to know about you." Troy said as he stood up.

"That was only seven but okay. Well, I guess I will see you around." Gabriella said as she stood up too.

"No, you'll see me at school. Good-bye Gabriella." Troy said. He then walked away, out of the park, and around the corner.

_You will see me at school, on the days I'm not hunting. _Gabriella thought and walked home.

* * *

**So, how was it? Well, please review. I hope you liked it.**

**-Laalaa1123**


	4. I'm a vampire

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or High School Musical. I wish I owned Robert Pattinson though! Lol! **

* * *

**In the morning at 6:30 a.m.**

**With Gabriella**

_Oh how I wish I could sleep. I wish I could dream. Because if I dreamt last night, it would have been about Troy. _Gabriella thought.

She thought there was something different about Troy. He seemed… just like her in a way. She just didn't know how.

She knew she was going to see him today though, she had another premonition. She was walking towards East High, and then she saw Troy walking to her. She didn't know what happened next though because the vision suddenly ended.

Only she was happy she was going to see him again.

So once the clock struck 7:00, she headed out the door towards the school.

**With Troy**

Troy was already at school.

Last night made him feel… weird. He couldn't wait to see Gabriella again. He didn't know why.

He figured if he waited outside of school, he could catch up with her.

And to his luck, she was walking towards East High right now!

_I wonder why she would be here this early!? _Troy thought. _What kind of girl comes to school early? Usually girls take a while, they have to primp and then pick out an outfit and everything._ That dazzled him.

"Good morning Gabriella." Troy said as he walked towards her. "What brings you here to school so early?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She said as she smiled.

"Well, school starts in about 30 more minutes. Why don't we go inside and talk for a bit?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Alright." She said and followed him inside the school.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were both sitting in Mrs. Darbus's classroom. Turns out the both have the same homeroom. Both of them wondered why they haven't seen each other before. Gabriella said probably because she is always surrounded by the smarties and half-Goths.

Troy said it was probably because he was always surrounded by the drama geeks and the other half of the Goths all the time so they would never see each other.

That day, they got to know each other better. Eventually, they started hanging out together.

**

* * *

**

Four Months Later

(sorry, I have to skip so that there wont be chapters that will bore you!)

Troy knocked gently on Gabriella's balcony, careful not to shatter the glass. Right now, it was morning. Troy was waiting for his GIRLFRIEND, Gabriella to open the door. They were supposed to go out to Seattle for the day. (**Hello? Ring a bell?**)

They started going out after a month. Both being careful not to spill their secret, though. They held hands, but wouldn't feel the coldness because they felt sparks instead.

They never kissed. Troy and Gabriella were afraid. _What would happen if we kissed? Would the other get hurt? _They both thought. So they both just said that they were too shy to kiss, but inside, they really wanted to.

Troy was getting irritated. Gabriella hasn't answered her (balcony) door yet. He was sure that if she didn't answer in 1 more minute, he was going to bust the door down.

Another minute passed, Troy was about to knock down her (balcony) door when he heard her front door to the house open.

There peaked out Gabriella, making sure no one was there. She thought there wasn't, but she didn't see Troy though. She then ran, human speed, towards the woods.

Troy, being the boy/vampire he is, followed her. He disappeared from her balcony and appeared a few feet behind her. Gabriella didn't notice.

Once Gabriella stepped into the woods she started running at full speed! She stopped running human rate and changed into vampire rate.

Troy saw this and couldn't believe his eyes. _She can run as fast as me… that means… she's a vampire! No, Troy wait… there could be another explanation for this… maybe she just has super speed? I guess I'll have to find out! _Troy thought as he ran full speed also to catch up with her.

Gabriella stopped right in front of a huge gap in the middle of the woods. In the middle of the gap, you could see sun shown through the town.

Once Troy stopped running after Gabriella, he took a step back. He didn't want to be exposed in the sunlight, or else…

What he hadn't noticed was that Gabriella slowly stepped out into the sun, the rays reflected off her skin to make her glitter brightly. "Oh how i love the sun!" Gabriella said while spinning.

That was when Troy stepped out into the sun. Gabriella slowly turned her head and saw Troy. He was staring at her, smiling. His skin too, was glittering in the sunlight.

Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes.

"Troy?" she said in disbelief.

"Gabriella, there is something I think you should know about me… you see, I'm a vampire…" Troy said.

"Troy… i guess i should tell you also...I'm a vampire too…" Gabriella said and walked towards Troy's glittering body with smiling.

* * *

**Sooo… how was it? Sorry I had to skip four months but remember the trailer?? I dont want to make this boring!! He-he. And sorry if it was a little rushed. I had to get the story going. :)**

**Please review!**

**-Laalaa1123**


	5. Sooner than later

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**I do not own High School Musical either… someone I don't know about does. Lol.**

"So… you're a vampire, eh?" Gabriella asked Troy. They were both sitting right in the middle of the gap, leaning on each other.

"Bella, I thought we already got that figured out?" Troy said teasing.

"Bella? What is that? Like a nickname that you decided to call me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Unless you prefer Gabriella…" If Troy could blush, he would do it right now.

"No, no. Bella's a nice name. Thanks." Gabriella said smiling. She liked the name Bella. She remembered Gina said Bella means "Beautiful" in Spanish. **(And in Twilight, it means Edwards one and only love! Lol)**

"May I ask you something Bella?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked up at Troy and saw that he had nervousness in his eyes.

"Sure, anything Troy? What's up?" Gabriella asked with concern. The four months she had spent with Troy made her realize that she liked him, a lot!

"Listen, I was wondering… if you want to go out sometime? Like… a date? I mean, ever since we've been going out..." Troy asked. Gabriella then had a very short vision. Troy kept on rambling but Gabriella still listened after. "You know since we're vampires, I just thought we should stick together and…" Gabriella put her finger on Troy's lips.

She then pulled him towards her face and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

"Whoa. What… was… that… for?" Troy said shocked. She just kissed him and all he did was ask her on a date. _Wow… if all I need to do is ask her out for a kiss, then I'll ask her out anytime… _Troy thought.

"See Troy, I haven't told you about my power yet, huh?" she said. She totally forgot about her power until she had that vision.

_Vision_

_Troy: So girlfriend, what shall we do now?_

_Gabriella: Well boyfriend, I think I have an idea._

_Gabriella slowly leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_End of Vision_

"No, you kind of forgot to mention that… what is your power anyways?" he asked. He also forgot that he had powers because he couldn't read Gabriella's mind right now.

"I can see the future. And I just say that we were going to kiss next week. So I figured, why wait?" Gabriella shrugged and smiled. She was hoping they would kiss now, sooner than later.

"Cool, you can see the future?!" Troy asked trying to hold in his excitement but didn't succeed. That had to be an awesome power.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I saw that it was you and me, about to kiss, calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. It was either you, or Ryan…" she joked. When she said Ryan, she had a disgusted look on her face.

Ryan has a huge crush on Gabriella. Only, Gabriella doesn't like him back. He creeps her out, once she heard Ryan singing outside of her house at night. It freaked her out.

"Haha, very funny Bella." Troy laughed, soon Gabriella joined in.

When they stopped laughing, Gabriella said, "Hey… um… since I told you my power… can I know yours?" Gabriella asked Troy with wonder.

She never knew Troy's power yet, and she wanted to know what he could do.

**Alright, a little short. Sorry, and sorry for not updating. Ive been busy and im going to travel soon, so yeah. And to be honest, I really didn't like this chapter. If you have any ideas, they please tell me!!**

**-Laalaa1123**


	6. Authors Note, Sorry!

**_Hey Fanfic. Readers! , _**

**_Ehh… ok so this isn't a chapter. _**

**_I am just doing this authors note to say sorry!_**

**_I know I haven't updated in like A MILLENIUM! But here is my explanation._**

**_See, I have a brother, and my Dad works at night, and I have to watch my LITTLE BABY bro. And I've had been busy. _**

**_And now, your wondering how I can still be reading stories and chatting on Fan fiction and how I just updated a new Icarly one-shot (check it out!)._**

**_Well, that is because, I can go on the computer, but only for a while. And I still have stuff like Youtube, Email, Gaia, and everything else on the computer i have to check in little time. So, yeah. _**

**_Now, I did the Icarly one-shot because I actually had time to do that earlier._**

* * *

**_ I have some announcements._**

**_I have writers block for both of my stories, What Happened To Us and Vampires Love/ Immortal Romance, I changed the name. (Cue the AWWWS). _**

**_Well, I will not update on those till I have an idea, so please, GIVE ME IDEAS!_**

**_I need help on those, so just a heads up!_**

**_Well, thanks for reading and please review on the stories still/ along with ideas!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Laalaa1123_**


	7. They're onto us

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can scold me later for not updating, but im updating NOW okay? Happy? Get it? Got it? Good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"My power?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, your-"Gabriella was cut off in mid sentence by a vision.

_Vision-_

"_I can read minds." Troy said._

"_Oh… so… you can read my mind?" Gabriella asked. She liked to keep her mind private, but I guess it won't be much private anymore._

"_Well… actually… no. I can not read your mind, I don't know why…." Said Troy._

_Vision ENDS._

"You can't read my mind?" she asked.

"No, I can't." he said.

"Oh." She said simply.

**Let's skip another week!**

Forks had taken a turn. The past week had been sunny, and a great time for swimming at the beach. Gabriella and Troy were worried. They had been absent for the whole week now, and Troy could hear that everyone was getting suspicious.

In everyone's minds were-

_Where are Troy and Gabriella?_

_-Taylor_

_Are they playing hooky together?_

_-Chad_

_Why are the always absent on sunny days? Don't they ever enjoy the sun?_

_-Sharpay_

_Were they making out in a closet and got so tired that they fell asleep for a whole week?_

_-Ryan_

Ryan's thought made Troy laugh, but sad at the same time. _What was it like to get tired?_, he thought.

"Troy…" Gabriella touched his cheek. They were in the meadow again, sitting in the sunlight, enjoying it while it lasts, not hiding from anything or anyone.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and stroked it. "Yes, my beautiful Bella?"

"Is something wrong? You've been acting so-"Gabriella stopped talking.

_Wait for it, wait for it…. _Troy thought.

"Oh… so they're on to us?" she asked. Sometimes having a psychic girlfriend is pretty cool.

"Yeah. You should of heard Ryan's thoughts right now. "Troy said.

"What was he thinking? Wait… don't say it." Gabriella said. "Oh!"

"Yeah. I know… sometimes don't you wish you were human?" Troy asked, gazing into Gabriella's eyes.

"Once in a while… but, what can you do? We are vampires Troy, that's who we are." Gabriella said while leaning in to hug Troy.

They were so focused on they're moment, they didn't realize that school ended about 10 minutes ago.

They also didn't realize the rustling in the trees… until… "Troy?"

**OKay, now... IM SORRY! Yes its a short chapter, but its 11p.m. and im sick. What can you do about it? I WILL update soon hopefully. Yes, i know, suckish chapter, oh well.**

**Im up for any ideas!!**

**-Laalaa1123**


End file.
